VD Originals Legacies Chat
by Prince of Wrath and War
Summary: Basically Random and hopefully humorous chats involving characters from all three shows. Also includes OC of Saraya Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena Gilbert has created a chat **

Elena Gilbert has invited Bonnie Bennett

Elena Gilbert has invited Caroline Forbes

Elena Gilbert has invited Alaric Saltzman

Elena Gilbert has invited Tyler Lockwood

Elena Gilbert has invited Matt Donovan

Elena Gilbert has invited Damon Salvatore

Elena Gilbert has invited Stefan Salvatore

Elena Gilbert has invited Jeremy Gilbert

**Matt Donovan: **Just a quick question how many originals are there?

**Tyler Lockwood: **Too many

**Stefan Salvatore: **Well we know Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are three of them

**Damon Salvatore: **Yup I've come across Saraya as well

**Caroline Forbes: **Explain now!

**Bonnie Bennett: **Just don't say you slept with her. As I would help her on her chosen path against you

**Damon Salvatore: **Relax Bon Bon, I met her back in 53. She's the only sibling Klaus didn't neutralise. Although I can probably guess he regrets not catching her

**Elena Gilbert: **So you did you sleep with her? Like yah did with Rebekah

**Damon Salvatore: **No I didn't sleep with her. Although I did leave her to burn in a fire back in 58

**Alaric Saltzman: **No wonder she hates you

**Matt Donovan: **So how many originals are there?

**Katherine Pierce has entered the chat **

**Elena Gilbert: **How did she get in here?

**Katherine Pierce: **Relax boring Doppelgänger. I have the answer to Matty Blue's question.

**Matt Donovan: **Which is?

**Katherine Pierce: **Easy seven originals. Eight if you include the Original Witch

**Tyler Lockwood: **So who's the rest

**Caroline Forbes: **Other than Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Saraya

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Don't forget Mikael

**Bonnie Bennett: **So who are the other three?

**Katherine Peirce: **Finn but I doubt he'll be much of a problem considering he's been in a box for nine centuries

**Katherine Peirce: **And Kol. Who is stories are correct can be worse than Klaus is provoked. Also pretty close with Saraya.

**Stefan Salvatore: **Does anyone else get the feeling of dread

**Damon Salvatore: **Yup but then again anyone would at finding out there is someone worse than Klaus out there

**Matt Donovan: **You mean here in Mystic Falls right?

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Suddenly I'm glad I'm not there. Thanks for getting me to leave

**Bonnie Bennett: **Still hate you two for that

**Elena Gilbert: **It was the only way to protect him considering Tyler is sired to Klaus

**Tyler Lockwood: **Appreciate the reminder

**Caroline Forbes: **Did anyone else get an invite to the ball of sorts the Mikealson's are throwing tonight?

**Bonnie Bennett: **Yup and a dress from someone

**Elena Gilbert: **Yup and I'm going, got someone I wanna meet

**Damon Salvatore: **You're not going. Its the stupidest idea ever to walk into the lions den

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Or this case Vampire's den

**Tyler Lockwood:** And I'm trying to break the sire bound

**Alaric Saltzman: **I'll be patrolling the streets for any psychopaths

**Katherine Peirce: **Yeah they'll be at the ball. They'll called the Mikealson's

**Caroline Forbes: **Isn't there some kind of saying about the family?

**Alaric Saltzman: **Hunter, Suicidal, Moral, Hybrid, Lover, Psychic, Erratic and I'm pretty sure there was something about a Witch in there somewhere as well.

**Bonnie Bennett: **At least we know who some of them are

**Damon Salvatore: **Oh yeah. Saraya is definitely the Psychotic one.

**Caroline Forbes as invited Saraya **

**Damon Salvatore: **Have you lost it Blondie, she's an original vampires

**Saraya: **Miss yah too Damon ….. Not

**Alaric Saltzman: **Mind clearing up something for us

**Saraya: **Depends on what it is and whether it helps with the Scooby gang planning

**Tyler Lockwood: **I doubt it does

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Plans are normally improvised

**Saraya: **I'll keep that in mind

**Caroline Forbes: **Anyway we were wondering which original was which in the saying?

**Saraya: **Mikael is the Hunter, Suicidal is Finn, Elijah is Moral. Hybrid is obvious, Lover is Rebekah, Psychotic is Kol and I'm the Erratic. As for the witch not a clue.

**Stefan Salvatore: **What do you know Damon wrong again

**Bonnie Bennett: **Big surprise there

**Saraya: **Two doppelgänger in the same chat. That's new

**Elena Gilbert: **Katherine invited herself as normal

**Katherine Peirce:** And Elena is the goody two shoes and boring one

**Saraya: **That's unfortunate. Considering neither you or Tatia were

**Jeremy Gilbert: **I'm sensing we're missing something

**Damon Salvatore: **No shit Sherlock

**Caroline Forbes: **Tatia?

**Saraya: **Her blood was used to turn us into vampires and to put the curse of Niklaus

**Katherine Peirce: **Well that explains a lot

**Elena Gilbert: **Seriously you brought him here and you say that.

**Katherine Peirce: **Yes I say that, and Damon brought me here so technically its his fault

**Elena Gilbert: **My aunt Jenna is dead because of you

**Katherine Peirce: **And Tyler trigged his wolf curse and Caroline is a vampire because of me … blah blah blah

**Damon Salvatore: **Seriously there is an original vampire here and you two are arguing?

**Saraya: **You do know I don't care what you lot are doing right? As long as it doesn't involve killing one of my siblings

**Elena Gilbert has blocked Saraya from the chat **

**Caroline Forbes: **Rude

**Elena Gilbert: **I know right

**Bonnie Bennett: **She meant you

**Elena Gilbert: **What?

**Stefan Salvatore: **There goes our only link to the originals

**Damon Salvatore: **Yeah I'm with Elena on this one

**Matt Donovan: **That's a first

**Damon Salvatore: **She will try and kill me and anyone else that gets in her way

**Katherine Peirce: **Well killing you would be a plus

**Elena Gilbert: **Why are you even here?

**Katherine Peirce: **Its not like I'm gonna run and tell anyone what you plan to do. I a few thousand miles away. Thank god

**Bonnie Bennett: **Alright quit it both of you

**Stefan Salvatore: **Time to get ready anyway

**Jeremy Gilbert: **Does anyone else think No Humanity Stefan is far more direct?

**Caroline Forbes: ** And more of a jerk

**Damon Salvatore: **Worse than me?

**Matt Donovan: **Nope your a dick with or without humanity.

**Tyler Lockwood: **Oh Burn!

**Jeremy Gilbert has left the chat **

**Alaric Saltzman has left the chat **

**Caroline Lockwood has left the chat **

**Bonnie Bennett has left the chat **

**Matt Donovan has left the chat**

**Elena Gilbert has left the chat **

**Tyler Lockwood has left the chat **

**Damon Salvatore: **Remind me again why you are letting Elena go and meet Momma Mikaelson?

**Stefan Salvatore: **Cause its what she wants to do. Plus she thinks its worth the danger

**Damon Salvatore: **What could possibly be worth the frigging danger

**Stefan Salvatore: **I don't know a way to kill Klaus for good

**Katherine Peirce: **Or maybe a free lunch date with your favourite original

**Damon Salvatore: **No one asked for your opinion Kitty Cat

**Katherine Peirce: **Just like no one cares for yours

**Katherine Peirce has left the chat **

**Stefan Salvatore has left the chat**

**Damon Salvatore has closed the chat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaus has created a chat **

**Klaus has invited Elijah **

**Klaus has invited Rebekah**

**Klaus has invited Saraya **

**Klaus has invited Kol **

**Elijah: **I'm not even going to ask what suspicion caused you to create this

**Saraya: **You mean besides his normal paranoia?

**Kol: **As evident by the lack of mother dearest and Finn

**Rebekah: **Can't blame him on the latter

**Klaus: **I've just got suspicion that Mother and Finn are up to something

**Elijah: **What could have possibly given you that thought?

**Rebekah: **Mother has been on the other side for over a 1000 years, she's probably still trying to adjust to the world around her again

**Elijah: **Like Finn would be if Saraya wasn't playing her tricks on him using modern technology

**Saraya: **Isn't that the point of being the youngest? To torment the older ones into insanity?

**Klaus: **I actually missed that

**Saraya: **O.o

**Rebekah: **Are you feeling alright? You miss something.

**Elijah: **Well he did wreck havoc when she went missing in the 40's

**Kol: **And father wasn't responsible?

**Saraya: **That would be the Augustine Society. Pretty sure they're all gone now

**Rebekah: **Alright back to the subject of suspicion

**Klaus: **Finn being super over protective and guarded when mother is in her study

**Rebekah: **Nonsense

**Saraya: **Actually I've noticed that as well. Along with him sending dangers to anyone who doesn't look like Elena

**Elijah: **Do continue Niklaus

**Klaus: **Think about it, it was said whatever was in the last casket could kill us.

**Kol: **And mother was in the casket

**Klaus: **Something isn't right, plus the Mystic Falls Scooby gang seem rather pleased about something

**Elijah: **I shall contact Elena, ask her what she knows

**Kol: **Well I'm off to the Grill see what entertainment is about these days and outside of this house

**Rebekah: **Take Klaus with you, there are enough men rattling around this house

**Elijah: **Saraya no causing trouble

**Saraya: **For once I wasn't planning to

**Klaus: **Now I'm suspicious

**Kol: **Your suspicious of everyone

**Rebekah: **When have you known Saraya not to be up to something

**Elijah: **Normally when she's curious or pissed off

**Saraya: **I was merely going to see what information I could dig up on a fellow Augustine Vampire

**Klaus: **Go on

**Saraya: **Two of us are here in Mystic Falls, I'm curious what happened to 12144

**Kol: **12144?

**Saraya: **Enzo, I know he survived the fire Damon set back in the 50's

**Rebekah: **I'm really starting to understand you hatred towards him

**Elijah: **And humanity

**Klaus: **Okay then well if I see Damon I'd be sure to question him

**Elijah left the chat **

**Klaus has left the chat **

**Kol has left the chat **

**Rebekah: **So tell me more about Enzo

**Saraya: **He was my next door neighbour, been there for a few years by the time I ended up there

**Rebekah: **I don't suppose these idiots knew what you were?

**Saraya: **A vampire. Yes. Original. Nope

**Rebekah: **Bit of a nasty shock when they found out

**Rebekah: **I don't suppose that's where you went off to the other day when you ignored mother's orders

**Saraya: **Got it in one

**Saraya: **Also responsible for the complete disregard for human life

**Rebekah: **Figured. Yet still we love our little sister

**Finn has entered the chat **

**Rebekah: **Curse Klaus for not locking the chat

**Saraya: **It unlocked as soon as he left

**Rebekah: **Correction. Curse Klaus for leaving the chat

**Finn: **What's all this about?

**Saraya: **What all what about?

**Finn: **Augustine Society

**Rebekah: **Something Klaus and Saraya hate more than Damon Salvatore

**Saraya: **You missed a lot in your nine century nap

**Finn: **I was neutralised, something I'm sure you know all about

**Rebekah: **Yes!

**Saraya: **No

**Finn: **Wait you don't know about being neutralised

**Saraya: **Nope

**Rebekah: **Klaus never managed to catch Saraya. An act he regrets considering she suffered a worse fate

**Rebekah: **By the way when did you get free

**Saraya: **2009\. First victim of revenge was Grayson Gilbert

**Finn: **Elena's father?

**Saraya: **Yup

**Finn:** Why?

**Saraya: **Cause he was a member of Augustine and one responsible for the torture

**Rebekah: **I would have done the same as I'm sure even the Elijah could have

**Finn: **What happened to the sweet Saraya who wouldn't hurt a fly and refused to turn her humanity off?

**Saraya: **My humanity switch is firmly in the ON position

**Saraya: **And being tormented by Augustine for almost seven decades happened

**Rebekah: **That would cause a few personality changes

**Finn: **Are you sure she just hasn't spent too much time with Niklaus?

**Saraya: **Like you do with Mother?

**Rebekah: **Hate to say it but she's got you there

**Rebekah: **Plus you can't hate Klaus that much, he reunited us all as a family again

**Finn: **After keeping us in boxes and carting us around

**Elijah has re-entered the chat **

**Elijah: **Saraya would you be so kind as come to the old tunnels?

**Saraya: **Coming brother dearest

**Saraya has left the chat **

**Elijah: **Also Klaus was tempted to release Kol when Saraya went missing

**Finn: **Why didn't he?

**Rebekah: **Cause it would have attracted Father's attention

**Finn: **I'm sure Father would have understood had someone explained it to him

**Rebekah: **Do you remember what father was like when we were children?

**Elijah: **Not even Saraya going missing would have stopped him from hunting Niklaus.

**Rebekah: **So what did you need Saraya for?

**Klaus has re-entered the chat **

**Klaus: **Damon seemed a little shocked to hear the Augustine again

**Rebekah: **Well if Saraya is anything to go by then I would say he would prefer to forget

**Klaus has removed Finn from the chat **

**Elijah: **I needed Saraya to keep a close watch on our hostage

**Klaus: **Hostage?

**Elijah: **Elena. I sensed she was lying when she said our mother wasn't up to anything last night

**Elijah: **And again when we spoke mere minutes ago

**Saraya has re-entered the chat **

**Saraya: **You may be interested in knowing we're all linked

**Elijah: **Where's mother and Finn?

**Rebekah: **Left a few minutes ago

**Klaus: **He's gonna sacrifice himself to kill us all

**Klaus: **I knew I had a reason to be suspicious

**Saraya: **Does anyone else feel that?

**Klaus: **Kol!

**Kol has re-entered the chat **

**Klaus: **Elijah, Kol with me, we will stop mother and Finn

**Elijah: **Saraya keep Elena in the tunnels

**Rebekah: **And me?

**Klaus: **Keep an eye out in case mother and Finn return

**Klaus has disconnected the chat. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hayley Marshall has created a chat **

**Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat **

**Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat **

**Rebekah Mikaelson has joined the chat **

**Kaleb Westphall has joined the chat **

**Ava Black has joined the chat **

**Vincent Griffith has joined the chat**

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Finally the entire mess of who rules over New Orleans is over

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Yes but lets not forget the cost of such a battle

**Hayley Marshall: **Like my literal death

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Is anyone else going to address the elephant in the room

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Which is?

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Even after a thousand years you're still a total moron

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Rebekah please

**Hayley Marshall: **I think she means Kaleb Westphall, Ava Black and Vincent Griffith being in the room

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **See us girls notice everything

**Elijah Mikaelson: **They are witches. Kaleb of the French Quarter Coven, Vincent and Ava from the Treme Coven

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Interesting….

**Marcel Gerard has joined the chat **

**Josh Rosza has joined the chat **

**Marcel Gerard: **Vincent walked away from his coven a few years ago

**Josh Rosza: **Where as Ava runs a rather nice flower store in the quarter

**Elijah Mikaelson: **And what about this Kaleb person

**Hayley Marshall: **He's normally at the record store looking at the jazz music

**Josh Rosza: **Oh he's the guy Davina is crushing on

**Marcel Gerard: **You've got to be kidding me

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **That reminds me off when Kol and Klaus used to do that when Saraya fell in love

**Hayley Marshall: **And I get the feeling she punched them for it

**Elijah Mikaelson: **That would be an understatement

**Klaus Mikaelson: **How could I forget my youngest sibling locking me in a safe for days

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Compared to Kol whom she near enough threw off the cliff

**Hayley Marshall: **Got to admit I would have love to have been there witness to that

**Marcel Gerard: **There was also the time when she forced Elijah to face his fear of heights

**Josh Rosza: **Why isn't she here in New Orleans?

**Hayley Marshall: **I second that

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Saraya was killed by Elena Gilbert a few months ago

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Just to clarify she had a helping hand in killing three of our siblings and she still lives why?

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Because our brother sees her being a vampire will be endless suffering for her

**Marcel Gerard: **That's nice for Klaus. Is he feeling alright

**Josh Rosza: **Just out of curiosity who is the new witch in town?

**Hayley Marshall: **Which one? The harvest girl or someone else?

**Marcel Gerard: **The Harvest Girl is Cassie. Besides Davina probably the more innocent one

**Elijah Mikaelson: **I must admit there is something suspicious about her

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Much like there is with Vincent

**Josh Rosza: **Or the pair of you are just being paranoid

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Believe me that wouldn't be anything new

**Marcel Gerard: **What's so suspicious about them?

**Hayley Marshall: **Probably gonna regret asking that

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Cassie seems to know a lot about our family more than any living witch should

**Klaus Mikaelson: **And Vincent talks and acts like Finn

**Hayley Marshall: **Dumb question coming here

**Josh Rosza: **Who is Finn?

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **Our oldest brother. Normally a judgmental and homicidal moron

**Vincent Griffith: **I was locked in a box for nine centuries what do you expect

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Called it

**Marcel Gerard: **You mean spirit was. Body of Vincent wasn't

**Elijah Mikaelson: **This does bring up the subject, if Finn is back via processing someone is our mother and remaining two younger siblings as well?

**Vincent Griffith: **I'm sure you already know mother is. As for Kol and Saraya, they're around

**Hayley Marshall: **I sense trouble coming

**Josh Rosza: **Again. What is it with you Mikaelsons and trouble

**Marcel Gerard: **They normally come hand in hand unless its their time of peace

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **That's not scheduled for another few decades made a century or two

**Elijah Mikaelson: **What does mother want this time?

**Klaus Mikaelson: **And who are Kol and Saraya now?

**Vincent Griffith: **She merely wants to give us the lives she took from us when she turned us into vampires

**Marcel Gerard: **And what of the other two?

**Vincent Griffith: **They will show themselves when the time is right

**Klaus Mikaelson: **And the reason she tried to have my daughter killed?

**Hayley Marshall: **I swear your family is far too messed up

**Josh Rosza: **Beyond the help of family counselling

**Vincent Griffith: **To prevent a bigger evil coming. The real reason she chose to turn us all so many lifetimes ago.

**Rebekah Mikaelson: **I'm sensing my manicure is going to be ruined again

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Yes there do seemed to be more hassle coming our way

**Klaus Mikaelson: **While you lot deal with that I'm off to find our other siblings

**Josh Rosza: **What about the silent duo?

**Marcel Gerard: **Cause every random being to enter the chat has something to do with it

**Hayley Marshall: **I'll help Klaus, although I have a feel more trouble is coming

**Hayley Marshall has closed the chat **

**A/N – **Ava Black was made up specifically for this story. She may also appear in future chapters. Happy Reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassie has created a chat **

**Vincent Griffith has joined the chat**

**Caleb Westphall has entered the chat **

**Ava Black has entered the chat **

**Cassie: **How much do your siblings know Finn?

**Vincent Griffith: **They only know about me for the time being. Kol and Saraya are still unknown to them

**Ava Black: **My god they are idiots

**Caleb Westphall: **Considering you've been right under their noses this entire time

**Cassie: **And the search for the child?

**Vincent Griffith: **Nobody seems to know where she is, everyone is under the belief she's dead

**Vincent Griffith: **Saraya I'm coming to visit you

**Ava Black: **I'd rather you didn't

**Caleb Westphall: **I agree, they already know who you are

**Ava Black: **And the whole bad omen thing

**Klaus Mikaelson has joined the chat **

**Elijah Mikaelson has joined the chat**

**Marcel Gerard has joined the chat**

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Ah mother, Finn. Do what do we owe the pleasure of an invite

**Cassie: **The wolves are loyal to me now.

**Cassie:** You vampires are fast becoming out numbered

**Klaus Mikaelson: **While we're on the questioning subject

**Klaus Mikaelson:** I know Saraya and Kol are around, where are they?

**Cassie:** Adjust to mortality again. They'll show themselves eventually

**Marcel Gerard:** Ava

**Ava Black: **You called

**Marcel Gerard: **I don't suppose you've seen any witches acting oddly have you?

**Ava Black: **Just Vincent and Cassie

**Klaus Mikaelson:** That's because they're my mother and oldest brother

**Ava Black: **Oh fantastic, I'll be sure to avoid all diabolical plans

**Elijah Mikaelson: **I may just visit your flower stall

**Ava Black:** All customers welcome

**Marcel Gerard:** Hey Caleb

**Caleb Westphall: **Yes Your Majesty

**Marcel Gerard:** If you break Davina's heart, I'll break your neck

**Caleb Westphall: **Funny enough I'm more intimidated by her body guard than you

**Ava Black has left the chat **

**Caleb Westphall has left the chat **

**Cassie has left the chat**

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Elijah you've gone quiet

**Elijah Mikaelson: **I think I may have found our missing sister

**Marcel Gerard: **Just to clarify you mean Saraya right?

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Yes

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Oh good that will be one less porn to worry about

**Marcel Gerard: **I'll send Josh to go and fetch the one you believe she is

**Vincent Griffith: **I doubt your smart enough to find her

**Vincent Griffith: **Or convince her to join you

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Ah but there is one thing you're forgetting brother

**Vincent Griffith: **And what's that?

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Saraya always has a trick or two up her sleeve

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Still erratic even after all these years

**Marcel Gerard: **What about Kol?

**Elijah Mikaelson: **If Saraya does know who he is we'll have to be careful

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Her bound to him is stronger than others

**Marcel Gerard: **Am I right in assuming their bound is stronger than yours?

**Vincent Griffith: **Sadly you wont find out. Mother is calling her back

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Niklaus don't you dare

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Do you have a better way of stopping her from returning to mother

**Marcel Gerard: **Get her on your side

**Josh Rosza has joined the chat **

**Ava Black has rejoined that chat **

**Josh Rosza: **Remind me again why I was sent to get Ava Black?

**Marcel Gerard:** Elijah believes she is Saraya

**Josh Rosza: **The erratic younger sister who is basically the heart of the Mikaelson family?

**Elijah Mikaelson: **That's her

**Josh Rosza: **She's being awfully calm and co-operative considering there is something burning in to her arm

**Ava Black: **That would be mother dearest calling me home

**Vincent Griffith: **Then you better get to her or face the consequences

**Ava Black:** I'll take my chances, besides you'll be the one with the punishment

**Vincent Griffith: **A curse while trapped in the body

**Ava Black: **Not even your that cold Finn, but nice try

**Klaus Mikaelson:** And that's all the proof I need

**Ava Black: **You doubted me brother? I'm offended

**Marcel Gerard: **Well that's one missing Mikaelson sibling down, now for the other

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Care to share Saraya?

**Ava Black: **Nope

**Josh Rosza: **Isn't that hurting?

**Ava Black: **The mark yes. But I'm more than happy to ignore it

**Vincent Griffith: **The punishment will be sever

**Klaus Mikaelson: **She put up with you for weeks. I doubt mother could think of a worse fate

**Vincent Griffith: **Its a gift and apart of her plan to reunite our family

**Ava Black: **Never did understand how going after Klaus's daughter was apart of it

**Vincent Griffith: **That was to prevent a bigger evil

**Klaus Mikaelson: **Bigger than our parents

**Elijah Mikaelson: **Yes do tell

**Josh Rosza: **Yeah I'm zoning out and watching baby Mikaelson who's flipping me off

**Marcel Gerard: **Nice to know that hasn't changed

**Vincent Griffith ****has closed the chat**


End file.
